While it has been popular for some years to attach straw choppers to the residue discharge hoods of combines in order to comminute and spread straw residue emanating from internal threshing mechanism of such machines, little has been done with respect the chaff particles discharged from a separate source in the combine. In this respect, such chaff has commonly been left to simply gravitate onto the ground without any particular control or directive influence thereover such that a virtual windrow of concentrated chaff particles has sometimes resulted, although some attempts have been made to collect the chaff and spread it more evenly across the field. A heavy concentration of chaff covering the soil has the deleterious effect of robbing the soil of its valuable nutrients, and thus it is important that even the chaff residue be handled in an appropriate manner.